What a girl wants
by RizzlesReader
Summary: Girls night in with a movie and takeout. Rizzles fluff. Two-shot
1. Fluff

It was Friday night and after a hard case this week Cavanaugh had given the homicide team the weekend off; much to Maura and Jane's delight. That meant they could sit down with a film and takeout; having a well-deserved girl's night.

After going home and taking a shower, Jane granted herself access to Maura's house. Not having to use the key Maura gave her as she always leaves her door unlocked.

"Maur, I keep telling you to lock this! Anyone could have come in" Jane shouted as she locked the door behind her.

"Why bother Jane? I knew you were coming. It seemed meaningless" Maura explained as she dried her hands on the dish towel before folding it and returning it to its place on the worktop. Jane shook her head and headed to Maura's fridge, pulling out a bottle of beer.

"Why do we end up having this conversation every time?" Jane chuckled along with Maura as she opened her beer. Maura shook her head and placed a hand on Jane's shoulder as she passed her to grab the takeout menus spreading them out on the kitchen island.

"So, what do you fancy for dinner?" Maura asked as Jane plopped herself down on the couch. Jane ran a hand through her hair as she gulped down half of her beer.

"You choose M. You know what I like, I just want to relax with my best friend" Jane tilted her head back and gave Maura her famous Rizzoli smirk. The one that made Maura's knees go weak and her legs turn to jelly. Of course Jane could never find out about that, Maura couldn't afford to lose her only friend. Her LLBFF, in more than one sense of the term.

"Pizza?" Maura watched as Jane nodded before going to order the food.

As soon as Maura's back was turned Jane couldn't help but sneak glances at her best friend's derriere, she'd been fighting these feelings for most of their friendship. In fact it'd been from the start, the moment Maura's gloved hand tried to hand Jane the money in the café as she was dressed as a hooker. Not the best first impression. Jane couldn't help but think that Maura returned these feelings, the way they flirted back and forth. But Jane was to chicken to do something about it, at least not until she was 100% certain. For once she couldn't count on her detective skills or gut feelings.

* * *

><p>When Maura came back into the living room she saw Jane sat on the couch, a cushion cuddled into her chest as she picked at the scars on her hands. "Jane, stop picking your scars" Maura reprimanded, lightly slapping her hands as she sat down beside her with her hands out in front of her body; palms up, signalling Jane to give them to her. And as always she did, Jane would never miss an opportunity for Maura to touch her.<p>

As soon as Maura started to massage Jane's hands Jane closed her eyes, head drooping to the back of the couch. "The pizza shall be here shortly" Jane made a sound in acknowledgment; food was the last thing on her mind right now. Unless she was eating … No. Stop. She can't think about eating food off of her best friend. Jane cleared her throat before pulling her hands back from Maura, "Hmm, thanks Maur. Much better." Maura nodded and stood up from the couch.

"You're welcome. I'm here to help you Jane, I'll quickly take a shower now. If the food comes while I'm gone the money is on the island. Tip included." Jane nodded as Maura walked away, the images of her friend in the shower starting to form in her head.

"Maur?" Maura stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes Jane" unbeknown to both of them the other one desperately wanted to join the other one. Maura was hoping Jane would ask to join her. She'd say yes in a heartbeat.

"Want me to choose a movie while you're gone?" Please say yes. Anything to get the naked images out of my head.

"If you would be so kind, yes please." And with that Maura turned on her heels and headed upstairs to shower. Never been so thankful for a detachable showerhead before. Thank you, Jane and your Christmas presents.

* * *

><p>After 20 minutes Jane had chosen the movie and was just paying the pizza guy, after a few minutes of awkward flirting he finally left. Jane set the pizza down and the island and grabbed a plate for Maura, along with napkins. Jane stood at the bottom of the stairs and shouted up to Maura, who was still in the shower. "Maur, food's here!" She waited, but no reply came. Umm maybe she couldn't hear me over the water. Jane ascended the stairs and walked through Maura's bedroom before standing outside her bathroom door. Sure enough the water was still going. Jane lifted her hand to knock on the door but was stopped as she heard a noise come from the other side.<p>

"Mmmm, that feels good" Maura moaned, as she re-angled the showerhead. Her back arched against the cool tiles, fingers pinching at her nipples. Jane was frozen where she was. She felt like she was interrupting something, well she was interrupting something. Jane could feel the butterflies in her stomach as Maura moaned, the area between her legs grew wetter.

"Oh god Jane, touch me" Jane gulped, Maura was thinking of her as she did this? Jane didn't know whether to open the door and help or to turn and run.

Jane got out of there as quickly as she could, as much as she wanted to walk in there and help; Jane Rizzoli was scared. She couldn't just walk in there; she didn't have the courage or confidence. She never did when it came to Maura. Maura was her Kryptonite. Jane shook her head and stood at the kitchen island plating up the pizza and pouring Maura's wine while she waited for Maura to appear back downstairs.

Jane took the pizza and drinks through to the couch and placed them down on the coffee table before heading to the bottom of the stairs, as she heard the water turn off. "Maura Dorthea Isles get down here right now" Jane tried to keep a straight face as a red-faced towel clad Maura appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What happened?" Maura ran a hand through her wet hair. Jane smirked.

"Nothing, food's here" Jane was trying her hardest to act like nothing had happened; Maura sighed and tightened her towel.

"Jane why try and give me a heart attack!? I'll be down in 5 minutes" and with that she rushed back into her bedroom to get dressed, not bothering to dry her hair. 2 minutes later she was dressed in jeans and Jane's Boston Homicide shirt, her hair back up in a towel.

* * *

><p>When Maura got to the bottom of the stairs Jane was eating her pizza and watching a documentary on the Ant farm, "Really Jane? Did you not find a good film?" Maura exclaimed as she sat down beside Jane, picking up her own plate of pizza.<p>

"My good or your good? Nah, I just thought that you'd enjoy it. I saw that you had set it to record" another reason I love you, so thoughtful Maura thought as she smiled towards Jane.

"Thank you Jane and thank you for the wine" Maura said as she took a sip of the red wine.

"Maura can I tell you something?" Jane asked as she finished her first slice of pizza.

"Of course, you can tell me anything. What's on your mind?" Maura set her plate down and turned to face Jane; her legs tucked into herself.

"Nothing. You're beautiful Maura, it was my first thought when I saw you. I'm glad I'm the only one who gets to see the impeccable Dr. Maura Isles like this" A blush creep up both Jane and Maura's cheeks.

"I trust you Jane, I feel safe with you. I know you won't make fun of me" Maura shook her head as the voices started chanting 'Maura the bore-a' Jane smiled and rubbed Maura's knee.

"Never Maur, I promise" Maura nodded and cleared her throat.

"If you'll excuse me I'd like to dry my hair now, pause the documentary if you'd like" Maura stood and quickly made her way back upstairs.

Jane opened and closed her mouth like a fish, what had just happened? Jane paused the TV and rushed up the stairs to see that Maura's bedroom door was closed.

Jane took a deep breath and gently knocked on the door, listening for a response. She didn't hear the hair-dryer so Maura hadn't started doing her hair yet. "M, open the door please" Again, no answer. Jane sighed and turned the handle … it turned all the way and the door opened, thank god. Jane slowly creep into the room to see Maura curled up in a ball on her bed; her shoulders shook as a sob escaped her body. Jane's heart broke at the site as she laid down behind Maura wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her into Jane's chest. "I got you Maura, it's okay. Let it out"

A few minutes went by before anyone said anything, Maura was first to break the silence. "Why are we friends Jane? I mean we're complete opposites" Jane was dumbstruck. Why was Maura asking this? I said she was beautiful and now she's questioning our friendship, is it really that rare that I compliment her?

"Maur stop. What brought this on?" Jane rubbed up and down her arms to try and stop the tears falling from her eyes. Maura turned over as Jane laid on her back. Maura rested her head on Jane's chest, listening to the beating of her heart. "Maura Isles, you listen to me alright? You're my best friend in the whole wide world okay; I'd do anything for you. You're my LLBFF" Maura giggled and wiped her eyes.

"I'm positive young Maura would have loved a friend like you" Jane squeezed her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe little Jane, not big Jane. I might cramp her style, don't you think?" They both laughed as Maura turned her head to face Jane.

"Jane?" Maura nervously nibbled on the inside of her cheek. Jane looked at her with such love in her eyes Maura thought she might faint.

"You'd really do anything for me?" Jane nodded and frowned slightly.

"What's wrong M?" Maura shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Close your eyes" Jane looked sceptically at Maura; "please" Jane nodded and reluctantly closed her eyes.

Jane was a bag of nervous as soon as she eyes closed; she had no idea what Maura wanted from her. Was she going to run? Nah she wouldn't this is her house. Jane's thoughts came to an abrupt end as she felt Maura's hot breath on her lips. Oh my god she's gonna kiss me. Jane kept repeating that in her head as Maura tried to work up the courage to finish what she started. Maura started to pull away as a hand found hers, giving it a gently squeeze. Oh Jane, that was the only encouragement she needed. Maura gently settled herself down onto Jane's thighs, successfully straddling her. Maura bit her lip to stop herself moaning at the warmth coming from Jane; Jane was honestly doing the same. If only the both knew. Jane wanted nothing more than to pull Maura close and kiss her but she was scared and knew Maura needed to do this at her own pace. Jane opened one eye to see a tear fall down Maura's face, "Maur…" Maura gasped as she eyes locked with Jane's. "It's just me. It's okay" Maura shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"I thought I could do this, but I can't. I'm sorry." Before Jane could react Maura jumped up and headed for the door. Luckily Jane was quicker and grabbed her wrist as she made it to the top of the stairs.

"Maura, don't run from me" Maura had her eyes closed, refusing to look at Jane. Causing Jane to sigh. A smirk soon found her face as she pushed Maura up against the closest wall their bodies flush together; arms either side of her head blocking her from escaping Jane's grasp. Maura gasped at Jane's assertiveness, feeling her legs give way a little bit. "Why'd you run Maur? I heard you in the shower. I know you want me. I want you too. I want us" Maura fought an inner battle with herself before she finally opened her eyes.

She saw Jane's eyes pitch black with arousal. Maura felt her pussy get wet at the sight in front of her. "I'm scared. I can't cross the line. We'd never go back to how it was before"

"Maura, I promise. Nothing bad will happen, I won't let it. I'll always fight for you." Maura's heart swelled as she heard Jane's words. Jane was only like this around her. To everyone else she was Badass Jane Rizzoli. To Maura? She was just Jane. Maura mumbled something into Jane's neck that Jane didn't hear. "Say that again Maur" Maura gulped and looked Jane straight in the eyes.

"I said: Kiss me" Jane smiled and nodded her head. She ducked her head before capturing Maura's lips in a slow sensual kiss. They both internally moaned at the contact. Maura lifted up her right leg and curled it around Jane's leg to keep her from moving away. Jane smiled and tapped Maura's thigh before breaking the kiss to whisper 'Jump'.

Maura pulled away from the kiss and tilted her head with a confused look on her face. Jane smiled and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist. "Put your arms around my neck and hold tight" Maura did as she was told before she knew it her feet had left the floor and her legs were tightly wrapped around Jane's waist.

"Oh" it finally clicked in her head what Jane had tried to signal. Jane smiled and shook her head, carrying Maura downstairs and back to finish the night they had started. "Jane? Where are we going?" Jane sat down on the couch with Maura in her lap before kissing her softly.

"We're gonna warm up the pizza and finish this documentary before heading to bed to sleep in each other's arms" Maura sighed happily before leaving Jane's lap.

"I'll warm up the pizza, want another beer?" Jane nodded and jokingly spanked Maura's ass.

"I'd love one babe" Maura smiled and walked to the kitchen with an extra spring in her step.

Everything was exactly how it should be.

**AN:**

**They'll be another one-shot to go with this one, where Jane does enter the bathroom ;)**

**Stay tuned.**

**RizzlesReader AKA Sarah **


	2. Smut (Alternate ending)

AN: What is in _italics_ is the same first part from the last chapter :)

* * *

><p><em>It was Friday night and after a hard case this week Cavanaugh had given the homicide team the weekend off; much to Maura and Jane's delight. That meant they could sit down with a film and takeout; having a well-deserved girl's night.<em>

_After going home and taking a shower, Jane granted herself access to Maura's house. Not having to use the key Maura gave her as she always leaves her door unlocked._

_"Maur, I keep telling you to lock this! Anyone could have come in" Jane shouted as she locked the door behind her._

_"Why bother Jane? I knew you were coming. It seemed meaningless" Maura explained as she dried her hands on the dish towel before folding it and returning it to its place on the worktop. Jane shook her head and headed to Maura's fridge, pulling out a bottle of beer._

_"Why do we end up having this conversation every time?" Jane chuckled along with Maura as she opened her beer. Maura shook her head and placed a hand on Jane's shoulder as she passed her to grab the takeout menus spreading them out on the kitchen island._

_"So, what do you fancy for dinner?" Maura asked as Jane plopped herself down on the couch. Jane ran a hand through her hair as she gulped down half of her beer._

_"You choose M. You know what I like, I just want to relax with my best friend" Jane tilted her head back and gave Maura her famous Rizzoli smirk. The one that made Maura's knees go weak and her legs turn to jelly. Of course Jane could never find out about that, Maura couldn't afford to lose her only friend. Her LLBFF, in more than one sense of the term._

_"Pizza?" Maura watched as Jane nodded before going to order the food._

_As soon as Maura's back was turned Jane couldn't help but sneak glances at her best friend's derriere, she'd been fighting these feelings for most of their friendship. In fact it'd been from the start, the moment Maura's gloved hand tried to hand Jane the money in the café as she was dressed as a hooker. Not the best first impression. Jane couldn't help but think that Maura returned these feelings, the way they flirted back and forth. But Jane was to chicken to do something about it, at least not until she was 100% certain. For once she couldn't count on her detective skills or gut feelings._

* * *

><p><em>When Maura came back into the living room she saw Jane sat on the couch, a cushion cuddled into her chest as she picked at the scars on her hands. "Jane, stop picking your scars" Maura reprimanded, lightly slapping her hands as she sat down beside her with her hands out in front of her body; palms up, signalling Jane to give them to her. And as always she did, Jane would never miss an opportunity for Maura to touch her.<em>

_As soon as Maura started to massage Jane's hands Jane closed her eyes, head drooping to the back of the couch. "The pizza shall be here shortly" Jane made a sound in acknowledgment; food was the last thing on her mind right now. Unless she was eating … No. Stop. She can't think about eating food off of her best friend. Jane cleared her throat before pulling her hands back from Maura, "Hmm, thanks Maur. Much better." Maura nodded and stood up from the couch._

_"You're welcome. I'm here to help you Jane, I'll quickly take a shower now. If the food comes while I'm gone the money is on the island. Tip included." Jane nodded as Maura walked away, the images of her friend in the shower starting to form in her head._

_"Maur?" Maura stopped at the bottom of the stairs._

_"Yes Jane" unbeknown to both of them the other one desperately wanted to join the other one. Maura was hoping Jane would ask to join her. She'd say yes in a heartbeat._

_"Want me to choose a movie while you're gone?" Please say yes. Anything to get the naked images out of my head._

_"If you would be so kind, yes please." And with that Maura turned on her heels and headed upstairs to shower. Never been so thankful for a detachable showerhead before. Thank you, Jane and your Christmas presents._

* * *

><p><em>After 20 minutes Jane had chosen the movie and was just paying the pizza guy, after a few minutes of awkward flirting he finally left. Jane set the pizza down and the island and grabbed a plate for Maura, along with napkins. Jane stood at the bottom of the stairs and shouted up to Maura, who was still in the shower. "Maur, food's here!" She waited, but no reply came. Umm maybe she couldn't hear me over the water. Jane ascended the stairs and walked through Maura's bedroom before standing outside her bathroom door. Sure enough the water was still going. Jane lifted her hand to knock on the door but was stopped as she heard a noise come from the other side.<em>

_"Mmmm, that feels good" Maura moaned, as she re-angled the showerhead. Her back arched against the cool tiles, fingers pinching at her nipples. Jane was frozen where she was. She felt like she was interrupting something, well she was interrupting something. Jane could feel the butterflies in her stomach as Maura moaned, the area between her legs grew wetter._

_"Oh god Jane, touch me" Jane gulped, Maura was thinking of her as she did this? Jane didn't know whether to open the door and help or to turn and run._

She took a deep breath and stripped of her clothes, no turning back now. She slowly opened the door, Maura had her eyes closed. She was on the breach of her climax, she didn't hear as the shower door opened; she couldn't feel the cold air against her skin. However she did feel the warm hand that moved the showerhead out of the way, Maura gasped and tried to cover herself up. "Jane" Jane smirked and closed the shower door, pressing her body against Maura's.

"God you're beautiful. The pizza came, you didn't answer. Now I know why" Maura's tears filled with tears as she looked away. "Hey, look at me" Jane put a _finger under her chin_ and brought _Maura's_ face back to hers. "How long have you felt like this?" Maura shook her head and pressed her lips to Jane's, her hands tangled in the dark mane. Maura moaned and pulled away from the kiss as Jane started to kiss along her jaw and down her neck.

"J... " Maura tightened her grip on Jane's hair as she sucked and nipped at her pulse point. Jane smirked at she saw Maura's open mouth and closed eyes. Why did they wait so long for this?

"Jay please. Take me to bed" Jane nodded and turned the water off before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself. She held her hand out for Maura to take. Maura was a little hesitant but took it anyway. Jane lightly kissed her before wrapping the towel around her too.

"Don't over think it Maur, I want you" Jane growled before picking Maura up and putting her over her shoulder, erupting a squeal from Maura.

As soon as Maura's back hit the mattress everything became very real, the line had been crossed and there was no going back. Jane stood at the edge of the bed, her eyes exploring every inch of Maura, causing Maura to get slightly shy and cover myself with her hands. "Jesus Maur, you're breathtakingly beautiful" Jane exclaimed as she crawled up the bed, licking her lips. "I can't wait to taste you" Maura gasped as she felt her juices drip down her thigh. She looked into Jane's eyes and was met by a look of love and want, with a lot of arousal. It made her heart leap out of her chest. All of her wildest dreams were coming true.

"Jane…" Maura moaned as Jane started to kiss up her leg from her knee, slowly placing delicate kisses up the inside of her thigh. Maura invitingly opened her legs wider to allowed Jane to lie between them. Maura giggled as Jane's hair tickles her thighs, but was soon gasping for air as Jane ran her tongue from her entrance up to her clit, gently taking it into her mouth and circling it with her tongue.

"Oh Jane" Maura tangled her hand into Jane's hair; Jane smirked at the way Maura was reacting and sucked on her clit as her fingers teased her entrance. Maura jerked her hips to meet Jane's fingers, groaning in frustration as Jane kept pulling her fingers away. A strangled 'please' ripped from Maura's throat. Jane obliged and thrust her tongue into Maura, using her fingers to rub her clit. Maura arched her back off the mattress and leant up on her elbows to watch Jane. Their eyes locked, before Maura closed her eyes again. Jane slowly removed her tongue from Maura before crawling up the bed and capturing Maura's lips in a passionate kiss, as they kissed Jane inserted two fingers into Maura. Maura's shocked gasp caused them to break the kiss. Their eyes met once again, "Jane…" Jane licked her lips as she slowly started to tease Maura with her fingers; moving them in and out of her painfully slow. "Jay please"

"Tell me, tell me what you want" Maura shivered as Jane licked her ear lobe and down her neck.

"Oh Jane please. Fuck me" That was all Jane needed, hearing the good doctor curse was all she needed.

"With pleasure" Jane smirked as she claimed Maura's nipple with her mouth, pounding her fingers into Maura's tight, soaked pussy.

"JANE!" Maura screeched as Jane bit down on her nipple, feeling herself on the brink of climax. Jane kept at her assault on Maura's chest, as her fingers brought Maura to her climax. Maura's body shook under Jane's touch, as she came undone. Her legs turned to jelly as her first orgasm of the night ripped through her body. "Oh Jane! I'm cominggggggg …." Maura ground her hips against Jane's hand as the last of her orgasm left her body. She was left gasping for air in a shaky heap next to Jane. Jane slowly pulled out of Maura, licking her fingers clean; Maura and Jane both moaning at the act.

Jane pulled Maura into her arms and covered them both with the blanket, "Sleep sweet girl, I got you" Maura could only nod and cuddle further into Jane.

"Jay?" Maura mumbled into her neck. Jane hummed in response rubbing circles on her back. "Love you" Tears came to Jane's eyes.

"I love you too Maur, so much"

* * *

><p>It wasn't until 2pm the next morning that they both woke up. Maura awoke to see Jane's head on her shoulder whilst her arm was draped over her stomach, holding Maura's hand. "Who knew big bad Jane Rizzoli was a cuddler" Maura felt a pinch on her stomach as Jane slowly opened her eyes.<p>

"Shh, too early" Maura glanced at her alarm clock before sitting in an upright position.

"Jane its 2 in the afternoon, and I'm hungry. We didn't eat last night" Jane smirked and rubbed her eyes.

"I don't know about you, but I ate" Maura groaned and pushed Jane's shoulder.

"Food Jane. We didn't eat the pizza."

"It's your fault. But I don't care, I don't regret last night at all. Or the 4am wake up" Jane winked and wrapped an arm around Maura's waist. Maura's head rested on her shoulder.

"Me either. I love you" Maura turned her head and kissed Jane's cheek before seeing the tears in her eyes. "Jane? What's wrong?" Jane sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"You said that last night, I just thought it was a post orgasm thing." Maura's heart swelled as she pushed Jane backwards onto the bed and straddled her hips.

"Now listen to me Jane Rizzoli, I have loved you for a very long time. You never ever doubt that okay? You mean everything to me and I'd really like this to not be a onetime thing. I want a future with you and I happen to like waking up in your arms too…" Maura lent forward and placed a kiss to Jane's slightly parted lips. "I love you" Jane was speechless, for years she wanted nothing more than to hear those words come from the blondes' mouth.

"I love you too Maura Isles. Will you do me the greatest pleasure of becoming my girlfriend?" Maura nodded and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, pulled her into a passionate lip lock. "Now, how about some pizza for breakfast?" Jane questioned as they broke the kiss. Maura giggled and walked over to her closest, pulling on a new pair of underwear and throwing on Jane's red sox jersey. "Damn, a girl can get used to a view like that" Jane wolf whistled causing Maura to shake her ass and wink before heading to the kitchen.

Jane? Well she couldn't get her clothes on quick enough for her own liking.


End file.
